Bonded Destiny
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: Blea/Inu He was banned from the Soul Society until further notice and placed under the wing of Kagome Higurashi, whom isn't as stable as she thought, Renji learns more than he bargained for. ADOPTED from Shiori Abarai Sohma vote on pairings chap. 1 is her
1. The Body

Hello minna-san! I am back since there is no more school this is my new story! It's a bleach/inuyasha story.

Pairing choices are Kagome/Renji (I am praying for this pairing) or Kagome/ Uryuu.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own inuyasha or bleach. Just the idea (if i did renji would be my hot bishie)

* * *

Chapter one: Why is it that I always seem to find things that will obviously lead to another adventure? 

I climbed out of the well and headed to my house. The final battle was over and surprisingly I wasn't as big of an emotional wreck as I thought I'd be. Sango and Miroku were dead and it was all Inuyasha's fault. Long before the final battle I had realized that I loved Inuyasha...just not as I used. I loved him as though he were an older brother. If Inuyasha hadn't constantly run off to meet up with Kikyo then I would still be lusting for the only boy I had ever liked.

However, nothing could describe the hurt and pain I felt when Inuyasha killed Sango and Miroku. It didn't stop the pain from hurting.

_'The maniacal bastard.'_ I thought sadly. It seems that Kikyo's _true_ intent was to kill Inuyasha. Not love him. Nothing more or nothing less. When Inuyasha found out he was devastated but then he remembered that he had me. He was wrong though...so very wrong. Inuyasha then started to play the Romeo of the feudal era, trying get back into my favor. I ignored his every advance. In fact... I was beginning to like Kouga alot. We would talk alot and I soon began to treat Kouga the way I used to treat Inuyasha and he didn't like it one bit.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Inuyasha and I began to argue everyday; I would go to the mountains with Ayame, who married another wolf demon, to vent. Then, when Sango and Miroku go married, Inuyasha asked if I would mate with him.

I said no.

I told him upfront and bluntly the truth.

" 'If you would have asked me this question along time ago, when I was still naive and stupidly in love with you, I would have said yes. However, that was Kagome of yesterday and I am Kagome of today. I am sorry but the answer is no and will always be no.' " I told him softly and then I left.

When I came back to the past a week later, Shippo was hiding in the well, waiting for me. He told me that Inuyasha went on a rampage and killed Sango and Miroku. I cried as I climbed out the well and searched for Inuyasha. I found him in front of the Goshinboku...the God Tree...where it all began and would soon end.

* * *

_"Why did you do it Inuyasha?" I asked softly. __He looked up at me pitifully. _

_"Why won't you mate me? Am I not good enough for you? I thought you didn't care if i was a..." the unspoken word was there. _

_Hanyou. _

_"Cut the crap!" Kagome yelled cutting him off. "Don't try to guilt trip me because unfortunately I am not feeling merciful today. Inuyasha I loved you. I gave my life up countless times to protect you, I risked failing in my own time to be with you! My own family is now gone off with out me because I decided to remain behind and be with you but you shot all my dreams to hell every time you ran off with Kikyo!"_

_I tearfully notched an arrow in my bow and aimed it at him. I watched as he paled. _

_"Kagome...you wouldn't." he whispered. I raised a finely arched brow. "Wouldn't I? Isn't this oh so nostalgic? Kikyo did the same thing I am about to you except..." I paused in mid sentence. _

_" 'Except' what? What are you going to do to me?" he asked softly, causing me to sigh. _

_"I am going to do what every good vet does to rabid animals. Inuyasha...I am going to put you down. Unless I wake you up then you will remain asleep. Good night sweet prince." And she realized her arrow catching him right in the heart.

* * *

_

As I was heading to my house I stopped by the Goshinboku. Inuyasha still remained there but he was completely covered by roots and only his ears could be seen.

"Shippo! Kirara! Buyo! I'm back!" I called. I couldn't leave them in the past. So after finding Kirara I sent them through the well while I had dealt with Inuyasha. Shippo ran out to greet me followed by a happy Kirara and a sad Buyo.

"Kaa-san some weirdo popped out of nowhere in the living room. I think he is dead." Shippo said softly to me.

I nodded slowly and went into the living room to investigate. When I saw the person Shippo was talking about I gasped. He was gorgeous. Almost Sesshoumaru gorgeous. I menatlly slapped myself and got a closer look. There was a note next to him. I picked it up and read it:

_To whom it may concern,_

_This man is Renji Abarai of the Soul Society. For his lack of respect towards another captain and his countless rebellious acts he is to serve one year in the human world as punishment. He has been also confined in to this gigai. Watch over him closely._

_Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of the 6th Division _

I was shaking with fury.

That damn byakuya. I hate that bastard and he knows it! I better call Ichigo later. Just because I finally tapped into my full power those lets-wait-until-the-last moment jerks of the Soul Society have been harassing the hell out of me, claiming that I was a Quincy, and what not. I had the misfortune to meet Toshiguya (as I enjoy calling him. It pisses him off. His full name is Toshiro Hitsuguya) and Sesshomaru's dark haired and less than god-like reincarnation Byakuya Kuchiki.

I sighed and went upstairs to bathe. It was a long day and I needed to wash of all that dirt and grime I somehow got on my body. I filled the tub up and added some bubble bath. While the tub was filling I went into her room (which used to be my mother's) and got a pair of clothes and a towel from the hall-closet.

"Maybe I should get a hot spring installed?" I wondered aloud as I climbed into the water.

"Let me see... what has happened in my life so far?" I sighed. I began to tick each and every last thing that happened from one to the unknown.

Mom, Souta and Jii-chan moved to Kyoto with aunt Kori because Ji-Ji (my mother's father) was dying and they wanted to be with each other. Thus leaving me with the shrine forever. Some soul reaper is in my living room. Buyo loves Kirara. I am being forced to go see my cousin, whom I love dearly, and her friends, and I seriously wish I had a normal life. Sixteen years old and no life, sad. I sighed again and got out before I started to prune. I have to spend the last school year with my sweet, oblivious, no sense of taste cousin Orihime. And her stupid friend Ichigo.

I smiled and rushed to my room and changed. When I finished, I went down stairs to see the figure gone.

"Where am I?" I jumped and turned to see what's-his-face towering over me.

"Tokyo." I told him quickly, steadying my bating heart. He sighed and plopped back down on the couch.

"Who are you?" heasked gruffly, causing me to glare at him.

"You're in my house, I should be asking you that!" I sanpped.

However he wasn't paying attention to me. He was looking at himself. He was about to get up when he was slapped in the face by a pillow.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled.

"Get out you freeloader before I scream!" I yelled back.

"It's not like I wanted to be here you know!" he growled which caused me to pause.

That is true.

I sighed and walked over to him.

"I apologize. My name is Kagome Higurashi. You are going to living on the shrine with me for awhile and then you will be moving with me to my cousin Orihime's house. Is there anything about me you would like to know?" I asked bowing.

"Not really." he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. I nearly twitched in annoyance and through gritted teeth I asked him a simple question.

"And you are?"

"Abarai, Renji."

"The silent type much?" I grumbled.

"No, I just don't know you." he responded letting me know he heard me.

"Umm, is there a type of food that you dislike?" he nodded.

"Spicy foods." I cursed under my breath, while on the inside I was crying.

I wanted curry! Oh well. At least I went shopping last month.

"Alright. I guess you need some clothes and stuff like that. We have to go shopping tomorrow. You'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom to the left of mine. There are three other people in this house. My son, Shippo, and my two cats Kirara and Buyo. Hurt them and you die." He snorted but nodded anyway.

"Kaa-chan!" A blur ran into the room and tackled me.

"Hello Shippo. Go wash up. By the time you're donem, dinner should be almost ready." He nodded and looked over at Renji and froze.

"Is he a zombie?" he asked softly which caused me to laugh hysterically.

"No he's a soul reaper."

"Like Toshiguya?" I nodded.

"I'm Shippo! Who are you?"

"Renji." Renji responded shortly, not sparring Shippo a glance. Shippo nodded and ran upstairs calling for the cats.

"Well now that you've met, Shippo let's get you a little more situated." I walked out of the room and into the kitchen; then as a second thought came back. "We're having Taiyaki tonight since you ruined my curry plans." And then I went back into the kitchen.

Renji sighed and looked at a cell phone. I giggled...he wasn't going to be able to reach the Soul Society. They disconnected him. He growled and then his stomache growled and I began to cook. Dammit...I wasn't expecting comapny so soon.

_OWARI__

* * *

_

**This chapter was written by Shiori Abarai-Sohma and edited and slightly altered by Kagome Yuki Niwa**

Well here is the first installment! Get those votes in or else.

Kagome/Uryuu

Kagome/Renji

Kagome/Ichigo

Kagome/Kouga

Ichigo/Kagome/Renji

Ichigo/Kagome/Uryuu

Ichigo/Kagome/Kouga

Renji/Kagome/Uryuu

Kouga/Kagome/Renji

Kouga/Kagome/Uryuu

Orihime/Ichigo

Orihime/someone else


	2. Tonight

Disclaimer: I do own the song/poem! If you would like to use it then you can ask me. If it is stolen then I will report you.

**ADOPTED FROM SHIORI ABARAI SOHMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ADOPTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL UPDATE ALL MY OTHER STORIES EVENTUALLY _THIS MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

**Tonight**

Dinner was relatively quiet that night, the only sounds were Shippo's constant chatter. I looked at the red-head in front of me with the weird black tribal tattoos and I must say they made him look all the more attractive. He ate silently, looking only at his plate and I sighed. That wouldn't do. If he was going to be my unwilling guest than I might as well make him comfortable around us. I placed my chopsticks down and watched as Shippo cleared his plate.

He looked at me expectantly.

"The candy is on top of the fridge. Take one piece and one piece only. Kirara, go and watch him." I told Shippo and the feline. Kirara nodded once and her twin tails twitched behind her. Buyo stood from his spot and followed the demons. I watched them leave and then I turned to Renji who watched the three curiously.

"Your son has a tail." he said bluntly. I nodded my head to him slowly. "You cat has _two_ tails." I nodded again and then he looked at me, searching for an explanation.

"Shippo is not my son of blood. I adopted him. He is a kitsune youkai and Kirara is a fire neko. They are both demons." I told him, watching as his eyes widened slightly and then he closed his eyes.

"Demons don't exsist." he said softly.

"Neither do Hollows...at least to humans they don't..." I told him quietly.

"True." he agreed.

"I ask that you please be a little open minded about this. I assure you that it's not some weird deformity but they are in fact demons." I explained. Renji studied me for a moment but then nodded his head. I sent him a small smile in thanks for not asking anything more about that. "I do hope that you can feel at home around here with us. I'm not to sure how long you'll be here with us but I'm sure it will be quite awhile."

"You said something about going to your cousin's house." he said, changing the subject. I nodded to him slightly.

"Yes. Her name is Orihime." I told him.

"I know her. She lives in Karakura town. She's friends with Ichigo Kurosaki." I nodded my head, surprised. "Ichigo was a temporoary Soul Reeper but is now full time."

"How do you know my cousin?" I asked him slowly.

"Her, Ichigo, and few of his friends broke into the Soul Society." he answered shortly.

"You're on good terms with them, right?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled lightly at him. "We're going to be living there due to the fact she confessed she's kind of lonely...living on her own. She has several spare rooms and I am sure that she won't mind having you there."

"Okay." a small grin lit his face and my breath caught. He was still in his black Soul Reeper clothes and his red hair was up in a high pny tail. Renji was truly a wonderful sight to behold. "You want to tell me why you're allowing me in your house?"

"I am an unwilling part of the Soul Society. I am a miko, but the Soul Society _insists_ on call me a Qunicy. I was killing demons for the past few years of my life but only recently unleashed my full potential and they came knocking on my door. It was the Hollows that came first...they are one of the main reasons my family isn't here. The Hollows came in large numbers and I purified most of them. I was in a huge bind and they sent me Kenpachi. He saved me and then turned on me. It was the beginning of a _lovely _relationship."

"I bet." Renji chuckled.

"When I come home from...other things, they have me on call and I eliminate Hollows in this area." I told him. Renji nodded and didn't question 'other things'. "So when they sent me a man with a note attached him saying, 'Please take care of him' from Byakuya I didn't care _too_ much. If you were dangerous then they would have killed you. Toshiguya-"

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji asked, smothering his laughter.

"Yeah, him. Anyway, Toshiguya and Byakuya appeared next telling me I was a Quincy and I kept correcting them and telling them I was a miko which really made them mad. I wasn't amused when they sent you but I guess it comes with being a spiritual being. So we settled on me being a kind of Soul Reeper in exchange for them leaving me the hell alone."

"Makes sense." Renji told me. I nodded and gave him a small smile. Shippo bounded into the room and smiled at me. He was already in his pajamas and his hair was already let down. He jumped into my lap and rubbed our cheeks together in greeting.

"'Kay Kaa-san! I got ready and you didn't even have to tell me to, and I ate only one piece of candy!"

"Good job, Shippo! I'm proud of you!" I smiled. He nodded his head happily and then pecked me on the cheek. He rubbed our nose together and then was off my lap. "Night, Kaa-san! Night, Renji!"

"Goodnight, Shippo." I told him.

"Night." came from Renji. I looked at Kirara whom was sitting next to me and petted her head affectionately.

"Can you make sure he gets into bed?" Kirara nodded her head and then ran upstairs after Shippo, Buyo following sluggishly behind. I smiled as they left and then stood, clearing the table. Renji began to help me take the empty plates and the left over food. We went into the kitchen and I gave him the dirty plates to put in the sink. I cleared the rest of the food and placed them within tupperwear bowls. I placed them in the fridge and then began to dishes. Wordlessly, Renji dried them and placed them on the rack. When we were done I thanked him. "Would you like me to show you to your room?" I asked him.

"Can I get my zanpakuto first?" he asked. I nodded and he walked into the livingroom and came back with his sword in his hand. He followed me up the stairs and I gestured to the room that used to be my Grandfathers. I converted it to be the guest room and allowed him in.

"You can stare here for the night and tomorrow after breakfast, we'll go and get you some clothes." I bowed my and then righted myself. "Goodnight, Renji." I told him and then I walked to my room.

"Goodnight, Kagome." I heard him say softly.

* * *

I wasn't happy with the arrangements that were made. What the hell had I done? All I did was blatantly disrespect a Captain. That's not _too_ bad. I guess I did fight quite alot too. I sighed and looked around the room I was given. It had a queen sized bed with green sheets and a darker shade of green for the comforter. There was a night stand beside it with a lamp. There was a dresser off to the side and empty closet. 

I sighed and placed my zanpakuto at the side of the bed and then slipped off the black hiori. It pooled at my waist and I rubbed my neck and rolled my choulders for a few moment. I sighed and looked at the tattoos on my chest and traced them lightly. Another sigh spilt from my lips and then I kicked off my shoes and flopped onto the bed, lying on my stomach.

Damn you, Byakuya.

I gritted my teeth and allowed my thought to drift to the young woman down stairs.

Her eyes were a wonderful shade of blue...

* * *

I sighed and entered my room, closing the door behind me and grabbed some clothes to change into. My eyes clenched shut and a broken sob poured from my mouth and I fell to my knees. 

I wasn't supposed to be crying.

I wasn't supposed to be a wreck but...Sango and Miroku were _dead_.

Inuyasha was _dead_...at my _own_ hand...

"...put you down..." I whispered. Those were my final words to Inuyasha. It was true he didn't understand 'no' but he was once my friend and he was then my brother but he had killed _others_ that were my family too and he was too far gone. I didn't want to do it and I pretended it didn't matter that he was dead and I killed him but the truth was that I _did_ kill him and it _did_ matter.

I few tears trickled from my eyes and down my cheeks.

**_When you're alone at night...what do you think of?_**

Another near silent sob broke from my throat.

**_Do you think of the pain you feel?_**

I clutched my hands to my face and held them there as though creating a wall between myself and my sorrow, as though holding my face in my hands would make it all go away.

**_Do you think of the sorrow that holds you to this earth?_**

I looked up and then towards the moon that glittered in the night and I felt a feeling of disgust at myself for doing what I did.

**_Is it the monsters of your past that haunt your dreams at night that keep you awake?_**

It wasn't my place to say who lives and dies.

**_Or is it the feeling of helplessness when you realize that you are nothing?_**

I _wasn't_ God.

**_Maybe it's the feeling that you did something wrong..._**

I shouldn't have played God.

**_Your betrayal whether you know it or not..._**

But in a world where it was kill or be be killed what else could I have done?

**_Maybe it's the feeling of knowing too much, much too soon..._**

With that thought in mind, I changed into an outfit for sleeping.

**_Maybe, dearest, it's the sounds of your heart breaking that keep you awake..._**

I crawled into my bed and steeled myself against those nasty thoughts and sighed heavily. I felt a pain in my chest and I clutched the place where my heart was, slightly desperate and clenched my eyes shut. What was this feeling of loss within me? I squeezed my eyes tighter and let a few more tears escape and I sighed when the pain subsided. The tension in my body was released and my eyes relaxed. I ignored the slight throbbing in my chest and drifted to a place where there wasn't any pain.

**_The sound of your own shattering heart..._**

* * *

KYN: I adopted this from Shiori Abarai Sohma because she was going to delete it and I am a savior of stories! It had potential so I took it! Mwahahahahahaha!!!  
Youko: Yeah! And if you people say she stole it like you did with 'Steady Flow' and 'Help of the Heart' then I'm sicking my Death tree on you.  
KYN: Awww...Youko...you care!  
Youko: Of course I do...  
KYN: I think I'm gonna cry...  
Youko:(chuckles) Please review guys and tell us what you think and vote on pairings!

Kagome/Uryuu  
Kagome/Renji  
Kagome/Ichigo  
Kagome/Kouga  
Ichigo/Kagome/Renji  
Ichigo/Kagome/Uryuu  
Ichigo/Kagome/Kouga  
Renji/Kagome/Uryuu  
Kouga/Kagome/Renji  
Kouga/Kagome/Uryuu  
Orihime/Ichigo  
Orihime/someone else


	3. Shopping

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

**_You guys have until chapter four to vote!_**

Kagome/Uryuu-5  
Kagome/Renji-10  
Kagome/Ichigo-5  
Kagome/Kouga-0  
Ichigo/Kagome/Renji-5  
Ichigo/Kagome/Uryuu-1  
Ichigo/Kagome/Kouga-0  
Renji/Kagome/Uryuu-6  
Kouga/Kagome/Renji-1  
Kouga/Kagome/Uryuu-0  
Orihime/Ichigo-4  
Orihime/someone else--Orihime/Sado-1--Orihime/Uryuu-4--Orihime/Ichigo-4--Orihime/Kouga-1

If Orihime/Ichigo wins and Kagome paired with Ichigo somehow, the Kagome/Ichigo pairing will win and Orihime gets the next best.

* * *

**Shopping**

I awoke early the next morning, yawning. I brushed mussed up red hair back slightly and stretched my arms above my head, muscles rippled in the faint morning light. I looked around, vaguely wondering where I was. The events of yesterday came back to me in a rush and I groaned as I fell back against the pillow. I closed my eyes.

I was Earth Bound.

There was no Soul Society for me. I was unable to access the Soul Society because of my punishment. I yawned again and decided I should get up, especially when I smelled something that was absolutely enticing and I felt ravenous right now. I stood and moved to the door. I walked down the stairs, following the scent to the kitchen. What I saw surprised me to say the least.

Kagome was dancing around in her pajama's as she made breakfast. I leaned against the door frame, my arms crossed across my chest. My mouth parted slightly as I took in the expanse of her creamy long legs to the very small pajama shorts that had 'Hello Kitty' on it, the pink tube top that was tight on her upper body, showing me her luscious curves. I clenched my fingers and almost let a out groan.

She had a wonderful body and right now, as she danced, moving her hips...I was only male. As a male I can only take so much of an erotic display of cuteness. She turned around and 'eeped'. She jumped back and I straightened up immediately. I watched as a small blush developed on her cheeks and wanted to chuckle. I saw her eyes roam my body and I wondered what she was looking at.

I looked down and felt my own face heat up. I had forgotten to pull up my haori and right now, it was pooled at my waist showing my chest to her. I mumbled a 'sorry' and pulled up my haori. She gave me a nervous smile and gestured for me to sit at the table.

"Good morning, Renji." she greeted, coughing slightly. "I had forgotten you were here." she admitted honestly. "Would you like some pancakes?"

"Please." I said. She nodded and placed four pancakes in front of me with syrup.

"Coffee or OJ?"

"OJ." I yawned. She nodded and gave me a cup of orange juice and then set a plate up for herself and then went into the refrigerator and pulled out two thawed fish. I watched as she went to the counter top and cut the fish quickly. She put them into two small bowls and set them on floor. Moments later Buyo and Kirara appeared. She washed her hands and took a seat in front of me.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked politely.

"I did. It was kinda weird at first because I'm not used to the enviorment but it was fine after I had initially fallen asleep." I told her. She nodded as she cut her pancakes and began to eat them in small polite bites. I heard the padding of footsteps and then her son, Shippo, came down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

I think he was running on auto piolet because he went to the fridge, pulled out some milk and then jumped onto the counter top to get a cup. He sat at what I assumed was his usual seat and began to pour the milk. He yawned and then put the milk carton down. I watched him take a sip and then look around. His eyes landed on me and he rubbed his eyes.

"'Kaa-san..." he started softly. "...there is a man at our table...that's not right." his eyes opened wide then and then he leapt from his seated position and onto the table, his arms set into a 'good-guy pose'. "You fiend!" he cried. "How dare you come into our house and eat our food! I shall teach you what happens when you mess with my food and my family! DIE!" the next think I knew...he was jumping at me, his hands clawing madly at my face. Kagome screeched and stood, tipping over the milk carton so that it fell on the floor. I didn't fully register what was happening until I felt the pain and cried out. "Ha ha! Not so-so-so thieving now are you! Ha ha ha!" he yelled and then he bit my ear. "Tweach wu bu wess wif ny fabwy!" (teach you to mess with my family) Kagome came over to the side of the table and yanked Shippo from my head so I could nurse my wounds. "Mwahahahahahaha!!" he cackled madly.

"Shippo! Wake up!" Kagome snapped softly, lightly shaking Shippo who was still in slight dream land.

"Huh?" Shippo asked as he looked at Kagome.

"You just attacked Renji!" Kagome scolded.

"I did?" he asked. "Oh! Yeah!" he smirked. "I did!" Kagome glared and he frowned. "I did, didn't I, 'Kaa-san?" he said sadly.

"Don't you pull your cutsie eyes on me." Kagome scolded. "Look at Renji's face!" they both did and immediately broke out into laughter. I walked to the bathroom and cursed. I had scratches all over my face. I wanted to whine at the injustice of it all but refrained from doing so.

I walked back to the kitchen where Shippo sat eating while Kagome cleaned the mess. I sat at my spot and continued to eat. Shippo looked at me and sent me an apologetic smile. I shook my head and sent him a small scowl. He took it as a sign that all was well. Soon Kagome rejoined us at the tabel and continued to eat her food. Shippo finished and ran upstairs to get dressed.

"When we go shopping, you'll have to go in that. Thankfully this is Japan and people can walk around in traditional clothing if they so wish." Kagome stated. "I'll be back. I'm going to go and get dressed."

She took her plate and placed it into the sink. She left the room and not too long after she left, Shippo came down looking like a normal young boy. He was a little taller now, coming up to my mid thigh His tail, claws, and fangs disappeared, and animal feet were replaced by human feet. He wore a dark green shirt with dark blue jeans, white shoes, and a green bow held back his hair.

Kagome came down not long afterwards and my mouth went dry. She wore a pleated black, blue, white, plaid skirt that came just above her knees, a black short sleeved V-neck shirt, black socks stopped just where her skirt ended, and she wore a pair of small heals. She had a small black messenger bag with a picture of two guys on it back to back. On one side it said 'L' just above the guy, on the other side it said 'Light' just above the other guy. Underneath it I read 'Death Note' and figured it to be a show of some sort. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun held by black and blue chop sticks, her bangs fell messily into her face. She smiled at me and then grabbed Shippo's hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded my head, standing from the chair. I went to grab my zanpakuto. "You can't take that."

"I need it though." I stold her.

"Why is that even out?" she wondered aloud. "You're in a gigai. Your zanpakuto shouldn't be on the physical plane unless you were in your Soul Reaper form. Let's get you out of that body and then we'll leave it with your spiritual form."

"How do you plan on getting me from my gigai exactly?" I asked curiously. She lifted a glowing silver hand and smiled. She touched my chest and a burst of power shot from it. I felt myself being thrown back and from th gigai. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I saw the gigai on the floor. In my hand was my zanpakuto. I put it on my waist and then stepped back int the gigai.

"Good." she smiled. I stood and then she grabbed a pair of car keys. we walked outside and down the steps. At the bottom of all the stairs was a small a garage. She opened the garage and a small silver car was inside. We walked inside and the Shippo bounded over to one of the back doors. He opened it and jumped inside.

Kagome gestured for me to take the front passenger seat. I did as i was told and she took the drivers seat. She turned the car on and we were off. She was driving through the streets of Tokyo. Shippo played with a car in the back while we drove in comfortable silence.

"We're headed to the mall so that we can find all that you will need." I nodded. I leaned my head against the window, watching the scenery pass by. Soon we were at a large building. She found parking space and I was pulled inside the large building.

* * *

Our first stop would have to be 'Hollister' and then 'Abercrombie and Fitch'. They had some of the hottest male fashions. I loved to shop there for males. For myself I went to the 'Hot Topic'. The mall was crowded as usual. I pulled him with me to 'Hollister' where I could get him some nice pants. We would go to 'The River' (A/N: My uncle owns this store in California. They have some really good clothes.) for shirts, 'Hot topic' for some cool accessories, and A&F for a couple of good jackets.

A sales lady saw us and her expression was bright. I watched as a predatory gleam entered her eyes as she came towards us. She smiled and seeing she was no older than myself...I knew she wanted more than just a customer. I wanted to growl at her. Shippo held my hand as we entered.

"Hello!' she greeted. "I am Haya! Is there anything I can do to help you?" I growled mentally knowing I was going to need her help.

"Yes. My friend and I are looking for some new pants for him." I greeted warmly. She barely spared me a glance; my eyes narrowed.

"Right this way!" she pulled him towards the men's dressing area. Haya pulled out a measuring tape and measured his waist and leg length. She pushed him into a dressing room and then went to the back. She brought out roughly ten different pants and several shirts. She tossed them inside with Renji and closed the door. "Try those on and come out!"

"Don't try and man handle me, woman!" he growled from the other side of the door. Shippo and I sat quietly, waiting for Renji to come out. When he did, I had to blink several times. Renji was absolutely delicious. The pants hung on his waist lowly, they fit loose in the legs but tight in the ass. He wore an unbuttoned long sleeved button up shirt that was black with gray pin stripes. Under the shirt was a light gray wife beater. His red hair was in its usual style and the tribal tattoos looked wonderful. The pants were a faded color with frayed bottoms. She put his hands in his jean pockets and I silently congratulated the girl.

She had very good taste.

"Does it fit nice?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you like it?" I asked. He nodded and I turned to drooling sales woman. "We'll take that one. Go try on a few more." he nodded and disappeared behind the door. An hour or so later we left the story with six hundred worth of clothes. Renji wore a pair of dark jeans that were like the first pair only different in color, a dark red shirt that brought out the color of his hair. We bought him a pair of converse, black in color. We currently had thirteen bags divided between us.

"Off to A&F!" I yelled. We needed a few nice jackets for him. As we enetered we were immediately attacked by a sales lady, this time it was two. I sighed.

"Do you need help finding anything, sir?" they asked together.

"No. We have it. Thank you ladies." I told them. They frowned and disappeared as we went to the back of the store. I searched for several jackets and squealed, nearly deafening Shippo. It was perfect. It was a black denim jacket that stopped just above his waist. It was thick for the upcoming weather. I threw it at him to try on. It fit nicely and I nodded for him to hold it.

I saw another one and it was a semi thick cotton blue jacket with a soft almost fur hood. The inside was lined with the same fur and I nodded for this one too. We bought several jackets. He wore the black denim jacket out. I pulled him over to 'The River' and smiled. They had awesome shirts in here. Renji sighed and smiled. We came out with fifteen shirts.

"Last stop 'Hot Topic' and then lunch."

"Yay!" Shippo and Renji cheered. I raised a brow at his childishness. All he and Shippo did on this trip was argue and glare at each other. I pulled him into the goth store and smiled when I saw the chains. I got him several to put on his pants. I grabbed several leather cuffs with skulls on them. I grabbed a few chokers and then a few shirts with random funny sayings. One of them said, 'I like you because your stupidity is amusing'. It made me giggle. We went to pay and the girl at the register had to stare a few moments at Renji that was still arguing with Shippo. Right now it was over whether Renji's tattoos were real or not.

"I'm telling you that they're real!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Thank you for shopping at 'Hot Topic'."

"Are not!" We walked out of the store and then walked to the food court, them still arguing. I sighed and put my hands over their mouths.

"Both of you, hush." I hissed. Shippo nodded but Renji narrowed his eyes. They twinkled before he licked my palm. I made a disgusted sound and wiped my hand on his jacket. "Eww! That was so gross!" Shippo gave him a high five and I glared. They stopped and Renji merely turned his nose into the air and I sighed. "What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza!" was their cry and I gave Renji a cold stare.

"What are you, five?" I asked.

"No!" he huffed. "I'm just hungry!" We walked to the pizza line where I ordereda mediam peperomi pizza. It came out a fewmoments later and we found a seat. I sent Shippo and Renji to go and get the drinks while I watched the clothes. They left and came back with three cokes. I opened the pizza and we dug in. "Either I'm starving or this si the best pizza ever."

"I assure that this is the best pizza ever." I laughed. He nodded and ate most of the pizza himself. I sent Shippo to buy another one. I watched him closely.

"So..." Renji began, staring at the twenty something bags. "How do you pay for all this?" I pulled out a black card.

"This card came with the note. It has an unlimited amount of cash on it. This may be the only reason I haven't killed Byakuya yet." he chuckled. (A/N: My pizza just got here! Yay!!) Shippo came back with the pizza, smiling happily, handing me my change.

"Here ya go, 'Kaa-san!" Shippo said happily. I smiled at him. "Can we go to the toy store and then the park?! We can get ice cream!"

"What do you say, Renji?" I asked. "Want to go the park?"

"Sure." he said with a shrug. Shippo cheered as we tok the unfinished pizza with us and headed to the toy store. I sighed at the oncoming headache. It was always so loud in the toy store.

* * *

KYN: I have nothing else for you. next time they'll go to the toy store and then the park where the two can get to know each other a bit. They'll also go to Karakua town!  
Alucard: Is anybody else tired?  
Youko: I think its because today is saturday that we're so tired.  
KYN: Maybe. Well I have to start 'Weapon Plus' and something else. Bye! Please vote for a one-shot at my profile! Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
